


BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 6

by a54321



Category: BSV, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Panties, Underwear, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: A sequel to the story "BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 5." A rare occurrence allows for Wonder Girl, Robin, and Impulse to get some long awaited revenge on Superboy... However, as they discover, revenge goes both ways.And, of course, this story is another RP between myself and CaptainAwesome-BSV https://www.deviantart.com/captainawesome-bsv
Relationships: Wonder Girl/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 2
Collections: Marvel and DC





	BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 6

Entry 6

[‘Hey there, journal. Kon here again but who else would you be expecting XD’

'So, I had an… eventful day yesterday. An event which my teammates are now feeling the consequences for… Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves though! First, I need to explain a certainly Kryptnian power, a pretty dangerous one.’

The ability, dubbed “super-flare” or “solar flare,” works by taking all of my stored up solar energy and unleashing it in one big blast. Asa consequence though, the rapid loss of energy causes us to be mostly depowered (still have some strength and durability) for a full 24 hours.’

‘As you can guess, this is an absolute desperation move for when we absolutely NEED to bring down a threat that we can’t fight conventionally.’

‘Well, the team and I happened to faced with such a threat in the form of encountering a large nest of Starros (starfish aliens that mind control people) hidden beneath a glacier that was thawing. Bart had one latched onto his face and puppeting him after they dogpiled him, Cassie was trying to pry them off of her body before they could get up to her face, and I had just pushed Tim away from a big swarm that was then trying to overwhelm me.’

‘Since I’d learned from some of the League’s files that these things are potential civilization destroyers, I was understandably freaking out. So, figuring we might be doomed if we couldn’t take these things out anyways, I decided to unleash a super-flare.’

‘Now, you’d THINK that my teammates would be super appreciative and be giving me endless praise for saving their butts like that seeing as how I completely annihilated those alien parasites.’

‘Instead, they had a… different response… which was evident as soon as they noticed that the super-flare also destroyed my clothes…’]

"I'm free? I'm free! Guys, the starfish-thing isn't on my face anymore!" Bart helpfully informed everyone, practically dancing for joy.

"Ugh, good. These things were way too clingly." Cassie remarks, kicking one off of her, and adjusting her skirt, having just nearly lost it.

"Um, you OK, dude?" Tim asks, as he looks at Kon, standing there in a pair of red boxer-briefs, shivering.

"Ugh...yeah man, I'm great. Just, you know, cold." Kon informs them, huddled up as they stood on the ice, with him sans any kind of clothes, leaving himself very exposed.

"But, you don't *get* cold." Cassie notes, floating over upon hearing this. Briefly concerned for her boyfriend, she presses her hand against his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Kon asks, pulling a face.

"Not actually sure; just seemed like the thing to do." Cassie shrugs, realizing she wasn't sure what she was checking for.

"Wait, you Super-Flared, didn't you?" Tim deduces, using his great detective skills to realize what was happening. At which point, he smirked. "You don't have any powers right now, do you?"

"Ugh yeah, of course I don't; that's generally what happens." Kon rolls his eyes, glancing at him. Before either Tim or Cassie could respond, however, Kon suddenly felt the back of his boxer-briefs shoot up between her cheeks, crushing his junk with the sheer speed they tightened. "FUUUUCK! OWE!"

"Wedgie!" Bart declares, having heard this and immediately taken the opportunity, hoisting up on the boxer-briefs with his super-speed to get them up to his neck.

He doesn't pull for long, at least not for a normal person, but does give a few hundred solid super-speed yanks. When he lets go, he finishes by giving Kon's now-bare butt cheeks a hard smack.

"Dude! I'm going to kill you!" Kon yells, turning furiously, and making Cassie and Tim both laugh at the sight of his wedgied rear.

"Yeah? How?" Bart smirks confidently, arms crossed as it dawned on Kon that, currently, he couldn't. A realization that Cassie and Tim also suddenly came upon.

"Oh crap..." Kon mumbles, before feeling two other hands grabbing his boxers, which from the side of said hands he recognized as Cassie's. "Uh, Wonder-Babe?"

"This is for ruining my attempt at wearing thongs." Cassie announces, before she hoists up herself, making his eyes widen as he's given a demi-goddess-strength super-wedgie, pulling the underwear well past his head.

"CASSSSIIIIIEEEE!" Kon squeals, as he's suddenly lifted off the ground, his girlfriend snickering the whole time.

['OK, yeah, I did do that. Cassie was trying to really break her 'Wedgie Girl' image by rocking some thongs recently, but I just couldn't help but rip each one.’ ‘

She was SO pissed, because she spent a lot of money on them, but really, that's on her. Who spends more than thirty dollars on a single pair of underwear? Last I saw, she was back to her ten-dollar five-packs of Wonder-themed granny panties, so I guess she might be a bit pissed at me.']

"Come on, boys, let's head out. I think we're done here and, well, there's *so* much we need to do today." Cassie chimes, carrying Kon with her as she flies off, followed quickly by Bart super-speeding himself and Tim after her.

Before long, they were back at Mount Justice, and Kon's boxer-briefs were just about ready to rip.

"We're back!" Cassie announces, letting go, and watching him fall over, gripping between his legs.

"Wonderful..." Kon mumbles, lying there, just as Tim and Bart arrived seconds later. Rather than either helping, though, Tim just grabbed the back of the waistband. "Oh, come on, bro..."

"Sorry, but uh, I already texted Steph and, well, she wants video." Tim announces, handing his phone to Cassie, as she got ready to record him ripping the boxer-briefs off. "3, 2, 1..." "TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMM!!!"

In spite of the fact that it was only Tim pulling on his undies, Kon’s mostly depowered state combined with the Boy Wonder’s practiced skill wedgieing Steph and other Gotham girls meant that he knew just how to twist the underwear and what angle to jerk it at to get the most out of the ripping wedgie, resulting in Kon’s scream going on, “MMMAAAAGGGHHHHHHHKK!”

*RRRRRRIIIIIP*

Predictably, the boxer-briefs were soon torn off of the Kryptonian boy, leaving him naked as he dropped down to the floor, head down and his butt raised up comically as he hit the ground. “Aaaahhooohhhh… finaaallyyy….” He whimpered out as his butt gave a couple of twitches.

As Bart was clutching his sides with laughter, Robin eagerly turned to Cassie, asking, “Did you get it?!”

“Hehaha, got it annnnd… saved!” the blonde announced, saving the video before sending Stephanie Brown a copy of it. “And just sent it.”

As Robin’s phone was tossed back to him, he let out a happy, “Nice! Oh, this is so gonna go viral!”

“Oh, come o-agghhnn!” Kon whined, as he started picking himself up. “You can’t show that around!”

“Oh, what’s the big deal?” Tim asked, adding that, “Pretty much every hero has videos of himself or herself getting wedgied and stripped out there. Heck, you’ve posted plenty for us!”

“Even the one where I had to twerk for you.” Bart muttered.

“Okay, first of all, that was BARELY twerking, even though it did look ho- OOOOWWWWCCHHHIIIEE!” Kon squealed as he was interrupted by 50 super speed spanks (25 on both buttocks) that had him hopping around as he clutched his stinging buttocks. “Owowowowowowowwww!”

Giggling, Cassie turned and started walking of as she said, “You two boys keep an eye on him. I’m gonna go get the rest of his undies from his room.”

"Come on, Cassie, you are not going to be so cruel." Kon protests, standing back up and trying to shield himself, getting a little self-conscious about his naked state, a feeling that was rare to him.

"You. Ripped. All. My. Thongs." Cassie announces back, a point made extra clear by the way she moved caused her skirt to flutter up enough to expose a bit of light blue fullbacks from underneath.

"Oh, you know who we should call? Amy." Bart announces, trying to think of all the other friends they know who might want in on wedgying Kon. "Oh! Courtney! Oh, Maxine! Oh, Virgil! Oh..."

['He went on for quite a tangent, listing all the people who we'd teamed up with that I'd given a wedgie to. In my defense, have you met some of these people? Amythist's as big a nerd as Cassie, Stargirl *started* that one, Cyclone's panties were tucked into her skirt so I HAD to, and Static...well, actually Static was a pretty cool dude, but he made a D&D joke and I couldn't let that stand.']

"I'm ~baa-aack!~" Cassie announces in a sing-song voice, tossing as many boxer-briefs, boxers, and briefs that she could gather from Kon's drawers, all of which were remarkably un-stretched out compared to the rest of the team's underwear. "Now, if you could just put on a pair and assume the position, that'd make it a whole lot easier, babe."

"You can't be serious." Kon continues, but Cassie just motions to her side, holding up the blue fabric of her granny panties from the top of her skirt.

"Ripped. All. My. Thongs." She repeats, pouting at him. "Payback's a bitch, babe."

"Oh! Put these on! These are hilarious!" Bart adds, holding up a pair of men's briefs, which were noticeably Wonder Woman themed, a gag-gift someone had gotten for Kon when he started dating Cassie.

"Who's going first?" Tim asks the others, as Kon pulled the pair on, awkwardly waiting for the next wedgie.

"Well, I'd argue that as the, quote-unquote 'wedgie girl', I should go first as I'm owed the most payback." Cassie begins, making her case.

"Yeah, but as the fastest, I think I should go first, since I'll be able to get my revenge done sooner." Bart argues, bringing up his logic.

"Both fair points, but I think as the only one without powers, it'd make sense for me to go first so that we can build up the scale of wedgies." Tim brings up, making them all quietly nod and debate which to go with.

"Can you nerds hurry this up? I got a lot of TV to watch." Kon complains, rolling his eyes at them.

['Yeah, can you believe that? I'm the one in a pair of briefs assuming the position, but those three still found a way to totally be bigger nerds in this situation. Who can make 'give someone a wedgie' such a dorky thought process?']

"Rock paper scissors?" Bart suggests, which they all nod at and quickly proceed to try.

The first round, stunningly, ended in a three-way tie as they all threw different moves. In the follow up though, Tim watched their hands carefully and, observing their body language, managed to correctly predict that Cassie and Bart were throwing scissors.

A truly great use of his training.

“And my rock smashes both of your scissors!” the Boy Wonder declared, tapping their fingers with his fist as he turned to claim his prize. “Kon, I hope you’ve got your butt braced!”

“Yeah, yeah…” the temporarily powered down boy replied as he bent over at the waist, his hands gripping the right armrest of the couch as he stuck out his butt. “Like you can even do that much to my butt.”

[‘So, um, yeah, you can probably already guess that I was wrong…’]

Cracking his knuckles as he got behind Superboy, Tim smirked at him. “Well, I do love a challenge…” he noted as he took an underhanded grip on Kon’s briefs with both hands. The shapely cheeks hiding behind the cotton were soon bared once again as the briefs rose up to Kon’s lower mid back.

“Huuuuhhhhaaaagghhhh!” the wedgie forced Kon to bend over more as he was also pulled up to the point of being just a little bit off of his tiptoes.

“Hey, look, you can fly again!” Tim joked, earning laughs from Bart and Cassie (the latter of whom had put her own phone on record now as she captured every moment of this) and an added groan of annoyance from Kon.

“Uuugghhh… naagghht… fu-UUGGGHHNNNEEEEEEE!” Superboy squealed out as Tim, now gripping his briefs boy the leg holes, jerked up the left and right sides of his underwear alternatively, helping to stretch them up higher and higher while also forcing Kon to shake his bottom.

"OK, I think I've done about as much as I can." Tim announces after a few solid minutes of pulling, letting go and leaving Kon to fall over, groaning and squirming.

"You people are enjoying this WAY too much." Kon mutters, slowly getting up, only to be 'helped' by Bart, hoisting him back to his feet.

"Dude, you severely underestimate how insanely over-the-top you've been with these. This is like, three years of karma." Bart announces, before he begins super-speed bouncing, forcing Kon to twerk in the wedgie. "Now, shake your buns, they won't be shakable for long."

"Yeah, they won't, and you all realize that when that happens, you're all *dead*, right?" Kon growls, glaring at them, making the trio pause for a second. It's only a second though, and quickly Bart gets right back to making his buns bounce.

"Good point, which means we need to make the most of it ASAP." Bart decides, which prompts him to turn and start running, making Kon's eyes widen as he's given a dragging wedgie, pulling him all around the room by his underwear.

"BAAAAAART!" Kon screams, squirming once the dragging finally stops, at which point the underwear is severely stretched out and pulled to their brink.

"There, I think I'm done." Bart announces, turning to bow to Cassie. "Lady's turn."

"Why thank you." Cassie jokingly curtsies back, taking hold of the waistband.

"You guys are such gee-EEEEEEEEEEKSSSS!"

“Says the boy being wedgied in his Wonder Woman underoos.” Cassie retorted smugly as she held Kon up in another wedgie before setting him onto his feet (her free hand tossing her phone over to Tim so that he could taking over recording all this). This was just to give his body more support though.

Hand raised up, Cassie happily brought her super palm down onto the kryptonian’s already pinkened buttocks with a super strong *SPANK!*

“EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAHHHOOOWWWWWIIIIEEEEEE!” The spank sent Kon flying forward, stretching his briefs out even3 further to tighten his wedgie until…

*RRRRRRIIIIIIIP*

His underwear was once again torn off, leaving his lean yet muscled body completely naked once again as he hit the floor in a sideways roll. Groaning, he forced a final roll onto his stomach and started to crawl, uttering, “N-no moorrrree- EEEEK!” As a breeze rushed over him, making him shiver in spite of how he was sweating from these wedgies, he suddenly found himself in a pair of boxer-briefs decorated with alien prints and which were now being pulled up and wedgied into his butt by Bart.

“I think you mean LOTS more.” the speedster quipped.

Bringing out his bo-staff, robin gave the collapsible weapon a twirl as he suggested, “Why don’t we try a caning next?” Kon’s butt quivered at the idea but it was met with resounding cheers from the other two members of the group.

['And so journal, that was my reality for the rest of the day.’ ‘

Now, let's be clear they didn't do this non-stop. Only Bart has the endurance for that but he lacks the attention span. Never thought I'd be so happy for his ADHD.’ 

‘But still, when we moved onto something else, I still remained the "Wedgie Boy" for the day. When I lost a round when playing video games, I suffered a "loser's wedgie." When I won, I got wedgied for *winning*. If I bent over to grab the remote, my boxer-briefs would disappear up my ass so fast I could taste it. I got paranoid to even turn my back on these guys.’ 

'They even decided I was going to be the one to take any wedgies the others 'earned'. Like, we have this rule that if Tim says something too smart for us to understand we floss him, right? Well he kept using really big words, because today *I* was the one who got wedgied instead. And the rule on if Cassie dances she gets a wedgie? Well, guess who made sure to shake her ass extra hard so that I really suffered. Don't get me started on the rule about Bart leaving a mess; he went and dumped his entire room in the living room, just so I'd take his lumps.’ 

'I had to wonder, is this how they felt with me? If I was more of a self-reflective type of person, I might have taken this as a lesson that I needed to be nicer to my friends and not rip their underwear off so much. But I'm not, so I was going to make sure I got them ALL back for this.’ 

‘But still, before I could get on with that, there was how the day ended...']

"OK, so...movie choices for tonight?" Tim asks, realizing the time. The day had gone by pretty fast, so now it was in the late hours of the night, approaching the early hours of the next day.

Naturally that meant they should watch some movies to pass the time until it was genuinely 'morning' then sleep through the day, but it was still a matter of deciding what to put on. Fortunately, they had long since gotten Netflix and HBO, so they weren't short of options.

"Oh! You guys have got to watch this movie. It's based on the Warcraft games and you-" Cassie begins, but then she notices them all staring at her. "What? Trust me, it is WAY better than reviews say it is."

"Can we all just agree that any time Cassie suggests any movie, we wedgie her in advance? Like a 'precaution wedgie'." Kon muses, still trying to adjust his underwear after the latest wedgie he'd gotten.

['Seriously, I think I might love Cassie, but that girl's taste in movies is SO bad. They're either REALLY bad fantasy movies OR they're bad romcoms. The only 'good' movie she's ever suggested is Princess Bride, but that doesn't count because Tim suggested it too, and it was basically a film making fun of the kinda movies she normally suggests.']

"Sure, but of course, today you ARE taking all our usual wedgies, so that's included too." Cassie declares, more than happy to accept this 'agreement' given Kon was the one who'd actually pay for it today.

"Wait, no, that's not-" Kon tries, but before he can, he finds himself already with his underwear over his head, making him just sigh, glaring at the speedster who put him there.

"Yeah, that seems a fair ruling." Bart adds, high-fiving the blonde.

['You'd think she'd realize this is just today's situation, and in the future she's the one who's going to get 'precaution wedgied', but apparently my Kryptonian super-intelligence isn't something I lose during the Solar-Flare. That's the only excuse I have for why they didn't click.']

"Don't worry Kon, that's just a 'precaution wedgie' after all." Tim tells him, patting his shoulder as he tries to get his underwear off. "Of course, if the movie really is terrible, well...you'll get the usual."

At this, they put the movie on, and Kon quietly waited to see just how bad he was going to get it.

[‘I’ll go ahead right now and say that my butt cheeks started clenching up in fright within the first few minutes of the movie and just kept clenching tighter as it continued. By the time we got to the ending, my butt was twitching and squirming with what felt like phantom wedgies repeatedly assaulting me.’]

“Heheheh, you know, as much as I HATE the movies you put n Cass, it’s always a treat when Kon gives us a show afterwards.” Impulse said, literally vibrating with excitement after the disaster they had just watched.

“Of course, this time, it’ll be less of a show and more of an interactive experience.” Tim added as he grinned evilly at the Kryptonian boy.

“I- mean, the movie wasn’t that ba… Who am I kidding?” Conceding, Kon stood up and turned around, bending over the couch as he presented his buttocks to his teammates.

“So, what do you say, boys? Wanna make this one a group wedgie?” Cassie asked, suggesting that, “Maybe we can rip those boxer-briefs off of his butt in just one go!” Bart and Tim both eagerly agreed to this.

“Two words: tanning bed!” Kon replied as he started bracing himself while his friends took up positions around him. “I’m sleeping in mine tonight and when my powers are charged again and my body has worked through the sudden surge sometime tomorrow afternoon, you’re all getting your butts DESTROYED and I’m recording ALL of it!”

[‘Cassie thought I was crazy for buying that thing, even springing for a super high end one that pretty muchy reproduced sunlight, when my skin seems immune to all tanning, staying forever pale.’

‘Not such a dumb idea now though, is it?!’]

“Well then, we’re certainly going to make the most of the time we’ve got left then.” Cassie said as she gripped the back of his Superman themed underwear which showed the famous S symbol dotting all across the blue cotton, Tim and Bart gripping the sides.

The trio counted down, “3… 2… 1!”

“GAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!” Kon shrieked as Cassie flew straight up while pulling on his underwear, Bart ran hard to the side while gripping his underwear, and Tim attached a grappling line to his underwear before firing it.

Needless to say, Kon’s underwear was torn to shreds within a second.

That second left his butt crack feeling burned and his rear end twitching wildly in pain though as he slumped over the couch.

"Well, don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty beat." Tim remarks, grinning as he yawns, happy with how they ended things.

"I'd still like to fit in one more wedgie." Bart notes, shrugging a little. "But, I'm pretty sure that was Kon's last pair of underwear."

"Good, my thongs have been avenged!" Cassie chimes, grinning as she leans over the couch, pecking the back of Kon's head. "G'night, babe."

"....good night..." Kon mumbles, as each one left, snickering as they did so.

['So, as you can kinda guess, they all seemed to grossly underestimate how much I was going to get them back. But, let me tell you, they most certainly paid for it...']

The next morning, Cassie yawns as she walks out of her bedroom, clad in an oversized shirt that belonged to Diana and some loose PJ pants she kept adjusting, a happy grin on her face. She had headphones on and was listening to music, as she walked past the living space.

"Morning boys." Cassie waves without looking, turning to grab a bowl and a box of cereal, dancing to her music as she did so.

When she looks up though, she pauses, her face dropping, as she took in the sight and realized that Tim and Bart were both clad in only their underwear, both stuck in atomic wedgies. Kon, however, was grinning, cracking his knuckles as he sat on the couch.

"Morning Cassie! You're the last up." Kon cheerfully informs her, making the blonde's eyes widen as she realized that his powers were evidently already back in full. That sunbed was far more effective than she anticipated. "You know what that means?"

Hearing this, Cassie stiffened so much that her PJ pants actually fell off, leaving her in just her oversized shirt and red granny panties. She didn't even bother pulling them up, realizing there was no point. They'd only slow her down. "This is going to suck, isn't it?"

He nods, to which she nods back then immediately tries to fly away.

She didn’t get far though.

In a great burst of speed, Kon zoomed forward and grabbed her by the back of her panties, pulling back hard enough that the wedgie he gave her completely reverse her momentum while chafing her crack. “GYYYAAAHHHH!” Springing back towards him like the ball on the end of a paddle, Cassie’s THICC booty was soon jiggling as it got a hard SMACK from his hand that knocked her down to the floor with an, “Eeeeeeyyyoowwwccchhh!”

Grabbing her panties again, he hefted her up, making the blonde squeak gain as he began carrying his girlfriend over to their teammates seated uncomfortably by the couch as he waived at the video camera he had set up recording this, saying, “Just so you guys know, there’s no hard feelings about yesterday.” He flew up a couple of feet so that he could bounce Cassie in her wedgie as he said that.

“OWCHIIEE!”

“But, as the team’s Wedgie King, I can’t just let the sore bottom you guys gave me go unavenged.” Reaching the couch, he dropped his girlfriend in between Bart (with his atomically wedgied orange boxers covered in lightning bolts) and Tim (with his atomically wedgied yellow briefs covered in bat symbols) before dropping down in front of her with her panties still in hand as he snapped the waistband over her forehead, nose, and then finally under her chin, making her grunt in pain as the wedgie was stuck in place. “So, yeah, not REALLY mad at any of you, especially you, babe.” he said, leaning forward and briefly pressing his lips against Cassie’s. “Just making sure you three don’t forget who owns your butts.”

Taking a step back, Kon used a single pull on Cassie’s top to tear off her shirt, exposing her bare breasts as he enjoyed watching the undies-clad trio squirm about in their atomic wedgies while he considered what sort of combination wedgie would have the most humiliating effect on them.

"Did you have to take my shirt?" Cassie complains, covering her chest the best she could, squirming as she sat between the two. Bad enough to be atomic wedgied but half naked right next to two people who she considered her brothers? More awkward than embarrassing at that point.

"Hey, just trying to make it fair; they're all sans clothes too." Kon argues, though Cassie just glares under her underwear at him.

"You could've just *not* taken our clothes." Tim argues, as Kon just droned them out, continuing to think of wedgie combos.

['And this brings us to right now, journal. See, I figured writing this entry might be good for helping me figure something out. As it stands though, I've still not decided on anything good. They got me so good yesterday, it's hard to think of anything that could top it...wait, I think I have something.']

He took a quick Kryptonian-speed dash out the room, before he reemerged with Tim's collapsible staff and some of his grappling equipment. Tipping over the couch, he dumped the trio forward, their butts in the air, before he slid the staff through the leg holes, turning it into a makeshift dumbbell of sorts.

Pulling up causes the waistbands to pop off their heads, letting them take in the sight of each other, but they're distracted from that by him hoisting up, making the trio all squeak and kick about.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet." He assures them, tying the grappling wire around it and attaching it to the rafters, he created a pulley of sorts to hang all three of them up, practically cheek to cheek, and presented to him as a clear canvas of sorts.

"Now, I just need a marker..." He adds, dashing off to find one, only to return quickly and immediately writing on their butts, 'Property of Superboy - The Wedgie King of Young Justice'.

"And that, journal, is how you mark your kingdom, and ensure everything goes back to normal. Or at least, make a start, anyway." Kon chimes proudly, writing it down in the journal as he does so, happy to close this on a high note for himself.

"So, it's agreed." Tim mumbles, turning to the others, who are all clearly annoyed by the 'return to normal' as they hang together. "Tomorrow, I break out the red sunlight generator."

"Agreed." Bart grunted out, wiggling from the pain in his butt.

“Just make sure to have plenty of ice ready for us to cool down our rears with when he gets payback and wrecks our butts for THAT.” Cassie uttered, grimacing from both the current pain in her butt and the expected pain her bottom would likely be receiving after such a plan.


End file.
